This invention relates to improvements in a structure for attaching a hitch to a tractor to detachably connect a trailing working device such as a trailer to a rear portion of the tractor.
With conventional tractors, a hitch is fixed as by bolts directly to the bottom of a transmission case portion supporting rear drive wheels by a transmission shaft. A rod for pivotably supporting a pair of lower links is supported by and extends transversely through the hitch. Accordingly the hitch is subjected concentrically to a reaction when a trailing working device is pulled by the hitch. A reaction also acts concentrically on the hitch when a ground working implement is pivotally moved upward or downward by the rod and the pair of lower links. The tractors therefore have the drawback that the hitch and the hitch bearing portion of the transmission case are worn away and damaged early, failing to pull the device and permit the pivotal movement of the implement with stability.